


[水软] In the Dark

by ninevee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, lukamos, 水软
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninevee/pseuds/ninevee
Summary: NC-17OOC预警有SM情节有虐水爷笔者不是学医的，所有人体相关词汇都是瞎掰><





	[水软] In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17  
> OOC预警  
> 有SM情节  
> 有虐水爷  
> 笔者不是学医的，所有人体相关词汇都是瞎掰><

拉莫斯独自一人跪在长毛地毯上，双手高举过头顶，被皮质手铐牢牢拷住。

他已经在黑暗中跪了很长时间了。宽眼罩几乎遮盖了整个上半张脸，确保不会有一丝不该有的光线透过；只穿着黑色平角内裤的躯体线条利落肌肉紧实，可以支撑120分钟的高强度跑动和对抗，可这时只能被迫分开双膝挺直跪着；炽热的灯光从背后炙烤，细密的汗珠布满全身。

昂贵的喀什米尔地毯能轻易吸收所有声音，因此直到马鞭末端舔上肩膀，他才意识到自己不再是孤单一人。

他难耐地动了动——虽然不锈钢分腿器也并不允许多大的活动范围——可是立刻招致落在斜方肌上的一记鞭打，这才知道来人已经绕到了身后。

“队长，我不是告诉过你要保持静止吗？”

他尽可能控制住全身的肌肉，可是这越来越困难，特别是知道那个人就在自己身边。大颗的汗珠已经开始滚落，保持平衡的腓肠肌开始微微颤抖，遍布全身的刺青看起来都闪闪发亮。

“Luka, please……”

“嘘……队长……记得你今天做了什么吗？这是惩罚，而你必须接受。”

是的，惩罚。他今天在训练场上没有控制住瞬间爆发的脾气朝雷吉隆发了火，虽然一秒后他就后悔了，因为意识到了自己的失控，也因为捕捉到身旁的人不赞同的眼神。

那一瞬间除了对自己的懊恼，也有某个声音在脑海深处提醒他，Sese，今晚你要倒霉了。

是的，卢卡走过来的时候他更明确了这一点：看似是个安抚的拍打，但动作和力道确认了他的预测。

更可怕的是，他发觉自己竟然期待多过担忧。

“队长，我们约定过的对不对？你这个忘性大的坏男孩。”

“是的，我错了，卢卡，我请求你……”

“安静，我的队长。还是你很想试用新买的堵口器？”

“不……”太迟了，一个音节出口他就知道自己犯了今天第二个错误，马辔型口塞很快递到嘴边，他不得不张嘴咬住，不得不。模仿生殖器末端的口塞直接抵住咽喉，口水很快就不受控制地外溢。

来人开始用鞭子亲吻他的身体。从背部开始，到后腰，臀肌，大腿，然后是常年训练下没有一丝赘肉的腹肌。极低的体脂率让九尾鞭的冲击直接传递到肌底，先是些微刺痛，然后开始发热，很快他的全身都好像要烧起来。

太热了，拉莫斯用力咬住口塞，疼痛慢慢水涨船高，但是抵不过好像火烧一般的热。他的喉头上下滚动，被鞭子带起的汗水四溅到周围，全身都在剧烈颤抖。他引以为傲的肉体不再受控，就好像那内裤里高高竖起的阴茎一样。

精密的控制者终于停下了挥舞的手臂，却很快更换了更难熬的折磨方式。他的双腿被解开，身体被拉高并放置到一把椅子上。大腿被坐上来的体重压制住了，肌肤接触的触感让他判断出来人是全身赤裸的。这让他的阴茎瞬间硬的发疼，喉咙深处爆发再也无法抑制的咆哮。他难耐地挺起腰，用一切肢体语言表达他的急切，渴望和贪婪。

他的指挥官终于发了善心。当肉棒被纳入一个温暖的炙腔时，他甚至快要感觉不到润滑剂的湿润。他善良的指挥官，永远洞察全局，掌握时机。他们在椅子上用全身力气互相摩擦，挺动和揉捻，身下拼凑的木块发出快要散架的咯吱声，跟头顶锁链晃动的声音交织不息。

当他最终先人一步爆发在绞合力十足的肠道深处的时候，身上的人好像连呼吸都静止了一瞬。双手和嘴巴终于被解放，他紧紧环住挚爱的身躯，用手帮了他最后一程。

没有在意黏滑的精液，他只想和身上的人紧紧相拥不留一丝缝隙。巨大的心跳声好像在为脑内绽放的烟花配音，而那些延绵了一个月之久、越堆越高的压力，急躁和沉闷的情绪，随着烟花一起消散了。

他是伯纳乌的白衣指挥家，也是他心甘情愿臣服的对象。他对他了如指掌，也能轻易操控他如竖笛下的蛇王。可他是这么的善良，他的卢卡，他的梦乡。


End file.
